Viejos Recuerdos
by Anniih
Summary: Cuando al fin pudo tener una vida alejado de la miserable que tenía hace trece años atrás, drogas, alcohol, emociones inestables, los viejos recuerdos recobraron vida llamado Alfred. Alfred se sorprendió cuando supo que Arthur tenía una hija y que era viudo. Arthur le mintió diciéndole la verdad que Alfred conocía, de esa pequeña. Ahora debía alejar a su hija de Alfred. *UKXUSA*
1. 1

•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Amalia/Islas Vírgenes © Anniih.**  
****•****Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Nombres humanos. Yaoi. Mpreg _(es decir, los hombres también embarazan, por lo tanto es una historia ficticia con todas sus letras)._ Habrá hetero. Sexo, pero más adelante. Uso de Nyo's.**  
****•****Pareja Principal:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.  
**•****Parejas Secundarias:** PrusiaxHungría/GilbertxElizaveta. EspañaxRomano/AntonioxLovino. FranciaxCandá/FrancisxMatthew. Otras aparecerán con el tiempo, si es que me cruje el cerebro.  
**•Nyo's: **Julchen=NyoPrusia. Daniel=NyoHungría. Jean=NyoSeychelles. Tijmen=NyoBélgica.

* * *

. . .

**Viejos Recuerdos**

**. . .**

* * *

**1**

_Brooklyn, New York._

Después de salir de casa de la abuela, estuvo discutiendo toda la tarde con Amalia. Ella no tendría su privacidad de acuerdo a la habitación, sólo tenía trece años. Él le dijo en claro que cuando cumpliera catorce, podrá hacerlo, aunque para él seguirá siendo una niña.

Desde el aterrizaje desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, planeó todo para elegir donde vivir, una casa que no sobrepase su presupuesto. Hacer un viaje largo, dormir pocas horas, intentar leer un libro, intentar hacer oídos sordos a un niñito gritón y malcriado en el avión (gracias a Harry Potter tuvo una niña), no fue simple. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a la casa de su abuela en Bronx, alojar una semana para terminar el trámite de la mudanza y comenzar una nueva vida en un país que jamás pensó volver después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que estuvo aquí tenía veinte y cuatro años. Joven e inmaduro, inmaduro para su anterior edad. Bueno, hay situaciones que a uno hacen cambiar radicalmente.

Dejar Inglaterra le fue difícil. Amalia soñaba visitar Estados Unidos y estar más cerca de la abuela, no le agradaba estar alejada de ella, ni a Arthur tampoco. La decisión fue mutua, pasarían dos años en el país y luego viajarían a Nueva Zelanda, un país que su hija ha añorado conocer.

Una vez contratado el cambión de mudanza, se instalaron en un barrio tranquilo, normal, nada fuera de lo normal. Se veían niños jugando, madres charlando, padres jugando con sus hijos o arreglando el jardín. Era sábado, día para disfrutar en familia o hacer los deberes.

―Amalia ―ya cargando unas cajas en sus brazos fuera de la nueva casa, llamó su atención―, recuerda ordenar bien tu habitación, el lunes tienes clases, no quiero desorden después.

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―Amalia siguió con lo suyo llevando sus pertenencias en cajas dentro de la casa. Su padre no debía recordarle cada cinco segundos que el lunes tendrá su primer día de escuela en este país. Extrañaría el informe que utilizaba en Inglaterra, era muy bonito, y por muy raro que suene esto, extrañaría a su padre ajustar su falda cada vez que la vía demasiado corta. Es decir, cada día que pasaba, su altura crecía y su padre exageraba que su uniforme le estaba quedando pequeño. Él tomaba hilo y ajuga y se ponía en acción. Lo extrañaría, era fastidioso de todas maneras. Al contrario de aquí, irá con prendas normales, ¡normales! Con jeans, faldas, vestidos, ¡de todo! Es emocionante.

Mientras Arthur ordenaba, vecinas lo miraban, miraban desde el principio.

¿Nuevos vecinos? Se preguntaron ellas.

―Así parece. ―era lógica la respuesta, nadie llevaba objetos de mudanza a una casa para luego botarlos. Dijo Emma.

―El nuevo vecino está bueno. ―con aquella respuesta de Elizaveta alzando una ceja, queriendo inspeccionar al nuevo de pies a cabeza.

―Tiene una hija ―añadió Michelle para ambos lados, para Elizaveta que no se desviara de su matrimonio con Gilbert, y por el vecino sin nombre―. Puede estar casado.

―Divorciado o viudo…o es padre soltero. ―se encogió de hombros.

―Deberías estar con Gilbert. ―esta vez fue Emma quien le dijo, con tono casual.

―Bah. El tonto está pendiente del partido de fútbol tomando cerveza. ―alegó Elizaveta sin importarle demasiado, le importaba más lo que sucedía con la mudanza. ¿Deberían ayudar como buenos vecinos?

―Arthur, no sé si esas mujeres te están mirando o creen que soy tu novia. ―Arthur levantó la vista a su hija, desconcertado. Obedeció la mirada de ella a las vecinas del vecindario. Bien, lo estaban mirando concentradas y atentas. ¿Tanto llamaba la atención? No estaba en edad para eso…

Lo miraban tanto que optó ser amable y sonreír a modo de saludo. Las vecinas también sonrieron y se propusieron a dar una mano, eran él y una niña, y dos sujetos del cambión de mudanza. Hay que ser buenos vecinos desde el comienzo.

Las tres mujeres se aproximaron frente a Arthur, Amalia se metió a la casa a seguir ordenando.

― ¿Le ayudamos? ―preguntó Elizaveta dejando ver su sonrisa― Usted con esa niña no podrán mover una cama.

―Eh, gracias. ―se sintió incómodo ante las tres mujeres ayudándole, Amalia si viera esto estaría pensando en hacer un concurso para madrastras.

―Mi nombre es Elizaveta ―habló una vez más, no sería descortés no presentarse y ayudar así como así―, vivo allá al frente con mi mirado Gilbert y mis hijos. Ella es Emma, vive al lado con su hijo y su hermano. Y ella es Michelle, vive más arriba en la casa celeste con su hijo.

―Mi nombre es Arthur y…bueno, soy nuevo en el vecindario ―soltó una pequeña risilla ya que no sabía qué más decir, era el nuevo vecino y eso es todo―. Vengo con mi hija, Amalia.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que era divorciado. ―rápidamente la castaña presente le murmuró a Michelle, siendo oída por el hombre de cabello rubio, quien intervino sin molestia, después de todo son mujeres y andan hablando detrás de uno.

―Disculpen, no estoy divorciado, soy viudo. ―respondió sin temor y sin incomodidad, ya era un tema aceptado en su vida, y decirlo era natural. Las féminas compartieron miradas y pidieron disculpas, Arthur dijo que no era necesario, que todo estaba bien. Siguieron con la mudanza, ordenando y adentrando cajas y objetos pesados. Cuando decidieron descansar ellas y dejar continuar al nuevo vecino, Gilbert se les acercó curioso de ver un camión y a las féminas reunidas en ese lugar.

― ¿Qué hacen chismosas? ―alzando una ceja luego de terminar de ver el partido de fútbol en la televisión de su hogar, Emma le contestó, ayudaban al nuevo vecino. Uh, ¿desde cuándo ellas ayudan a los nuevos vecinos?

―Es mejor que tú en todo aspecto. ―comentó su esposa, Elizaveta con una sonrisa.

― ¿Mejor que yo? ¿En qué? ―nadie en el mundo era mejor que él, era imposible.

―Es un caballero y tiene buen uso del vocabulario. ―agregó Emma arreglándose el cabello.

―Y es inglés. ―una vez más dijo Elizaveta, Michelle no había dicho nada respecto al tema, pero reía en silencio viendo a Gilbert siendo molestado.

― ¿Un pirata alcohólico? ―él no podía creer que esas mujeres babearan por el susodicho, no podía ser tan apuesto, no ninguno más que él― Muy bien, también tengo ganas de conocerlo. ―pero en vez de quedarse a mirar y entrar a conocer a tal sujeto, se fue. Conocería al nuevo en una hora más, ya que había dejado a Daniel limpiando la cocina, y posiblemente Julchen entró y lo atacó. Esos niños, eran un caso.

Elizaveta en ese instante de ver marcharse a su esposo, creyó que esto era como los días de escuela. El chico nuevo que atraía las miradas, y el chico que se creía el más popular deseaba conocerlo y saber si realmente es lo que todas dicen. No dudó en reír suave. Gilbert era un idiota, ella jamás se fijaría en otro hombre. Quizás esta noche mande a los niños a dormir en la casa de Michelle.

Una hora pasó. Arthur al fin pudo instalarse y encender el televisor, Amalia salió hace unos minutos atrás a conocer a los nuevos amigos. Miró a la ventana, y poca gente regaba el jardín delantero. Debería hacer lo mismo, mañana a lo mejor su césped amanecería marchitado. Se levantó del sofá negro, caminó a la puerta y salió. Enseguida comenzó a regar y a observar en dónde estaba su hija. Ella conversaba con los niños de su edad y un poco más grandes y más pequeños, era muy sociable.

― ¿Eres el nuevo vecino? ―la voz le hizo despegarse a mirar al individuo de pie frente a su jardín.

―Veo que me volví popular, nunca lo fui tanto como en la escuela. ―soltó un gesto de diversión, pues en un solo día ya todos lo conocían, era mejor que en la escuela.

Gilbert, por su parte lo miraba de pies a cabeza y no hallaba nada atractivo en el inglés. Esas cejas enormes era imposible atraer a alguien. Esto era un gran alivio, él era mucho más guapo y grandioso. No ocultó la sonrisa y estrecharon manos, presentándose primero Arthur, luego siguió Gilbert con todo su título.

―Gilbert Beilschmidt, esposo y cónyuge de Elizaveta. Estamos felizmente casados. ―lo último descolocó a Arthur.

―Calma hombre, no es como si siquiera meterme con tu esposa. ―dijo sin dejar de regar el jardín, surcando una pequeña sonrisa. Gilbert parpadeó, no sabía si tomárselo a bien o a mal.

― ¿No es de tu tipo? ―preguntó de la nada, ahora descolocando al británico― ¿Es fea? ¡Si dices que es fea, te romperé…!

**. . .**

―Vaya, es una moto genial ―Daniel, hijo de Gilbert y Elizaveta, fascinaba viendo el lujo y diseño del motor con ruedas, rodeado de los demás amigos, era como el mejor museo del mundo―. ¿De quién será?

― ¿No será tu padre, Julchen? ―fue turno de Amalia en decir.

― ¿Por qué pensarías que fuera de mi padre? ―hasta para ella le sorprendía.

―No es capaz de encender una antorcha. ―agregó Daniel, y Julchen acertaba dándole la razón. Los hermanos compartían varias lógicas de su padre. Si él manejaba una motocicleta, no dudaría ni una semana intacto, estaría hospitalizado, su madre iría todos lo día a verlo, y de seguro los hermanos se quedarían a cargo de la casa. Bueno, en realidad, sólo el menor y ese era Daniel de doce años y Julchen era un año mayor.

Y bien, si no era de nadie de los padres de los niños que yacían presentes, ¿de quién era entonces? Nadie puede dejar una motocicleta estacionada en un árbol del vecindario. Debía tener mucha confianza esa persona. Nadie había visto esa motocicleta tan espectacular y bien diseñada en el vecindario, Amalia los escuchaba conversar de eso, como ella era nueva…

―Un vecino se la compró, es lo más lógico. ―Jean, el hijo de Michelle, se cruzó de brazos luego de pensar y oír las voces de los hermanos y la de Tijmen, hijo de Emma. Esa era toda la ciencia, un vecino se ganó la lotería y listo.

― ¿Qué están mirando, niños? ―una voz detrás de los pequeños pre-adolescentes los hizo sobresaltar y voltear. Vieron a un adulto, era grande, era ancho de hombros, no parecía musculoso, sólo ancho de espalda que lo hacía ver más maceteado con esas prendas de sudadera azul cielo, una chaqueta de cuero sintética negra, jeans oscuros y zapatillas deportivas.

―Lo-Lo sentimos… ―Amalia se excusó por todos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no sabía de qué se disculpaba por mirar aquella moto. El hombre de cabellos rubios les sonrió a todos y pasó la mano sobre la cabellera de Amalia, dirigiéndose a la motocicleta.

― ¿Les gusta mi moto? Grandiosa, ¿verdad? ―la cogió de los manubrios, limpiando un poco la suciedad de la tierra al dejarla estacionada a afuera.

¿Era suya? Los niños se asombraron, al fin encontraron al dueño, a lo que Tijmen susurró que no podía ser de un cuatro ojos. Seguido, Daniel lanzó un comentario al aire.

―El sueño de papá es ver una mujer en motocicleta. ―toda la atención en la motocicleta fue dirigida a él, mudos y desconcertados. Julchen tosió, ese comentario sin sentido no era necesario.

― ¿Eres de aquí? Nunca te habíamos visto. ―Jean pronunció saliendo del silencio en incómodo momento. Amalia no podía preguntar si él era del vecindario o no, así que se los dejó a ellos toda la curiosidad.

El muchacho adulto curvó los labios con simpatía, cogiendo su casco negro. Cuando iba a contestar, su madre apareció gritando su nombre.

― ¡Alfred! Por Dios, suerte que no te has ido ―la mujer había salido de la casa, bastante preocupada que su hijo se hubiera ido olvidándose de algo importante―. Tu teléfono.

― ¡Oh cielos! Soy tan torpe… ―reconociendo su torpeza, rió guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que el pequeño público era espectador. Al parecer ese tal Alfred era bastante distraído, para no decir idiota.

―No cambiarás nunca, hijo. ―la madre de él, daba entender que así era.

―Oye ―llamó Julchen, sonriente y emocionada―, ¿por qué no nos hace un espectáculo con tu moto? Jamás suceden cosas entretenidas en este aburrido vecindario. ―propuso y sus amigos saltaron de alegría con euforia.

Alfred quedó pensativo. Su madre le dijo que no sería correcto, sin embargo él no escuchó la voz de la razón.

― ¡Por supuesto! Este vecindario se ve bastante muerto, le daremos vida, ¿están de acuerdo, niños? ―hizo una pequeña inspección cuando llegó al vecindario, no tenía vida, era aburrido. Los niños necesitaban emoción, adrenalina, ¡lo que un niño necesita para divertirse! No convertirse en amargados a tan temprana edad, la niñez hay que disfrutarla y la adolescencia también. Él, Alfred, daría un espectáculo sensacional que nadie de aquí podrá olvidar. Él era el héroe, y salvaría el día a sus nuevos amiguitos.

En tanto Arthur, después de hacer entender a Gilbert que no intentaba decir que su esposa era fea y que no era de su gusto, Gilbert creyó que en verdad tenía interés en ella para arrebatársela. Tuvo que respirar con calma y no salirse de control, explicando todo este rato. Cuando pudo conseguirlo, su única hija corrió a él, tomando su mano libre, ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo la manguera.

― ¡Arthur, Arthur, ven a ver!

― ¿Qué quieres que vea, Amalia? Estoy ocupado regando y conversando con el vecino. ―dijo y ella lo soltó más sonriente que antes. ¿Por qué tan alegre?

―Un señor, es decir un hombre casi joven subirá una moto y nos dará un espectáculo. ―la menor alzó las manos como si todo fuera gigantesco. Gilbert cruzó los brazos pensando qué podría ser tan fantástico ver un hombre maniobrando una motocicleta. Este vecindario era aburridísimo, cosas como estás no sucedían, sólo veían esposas sacando las pertenencias de sus maridos de la casa por ser infieles. Estaba decidido, iría a mirar. Tomó del brazo de Arthur y comenzaron a correr donde sería la función. Arthur negó ir, dejó la manguera con el agua corriendo, tirada en el suelo.

La mayoría de las personas que vivían ahí, se reunieron dando el terreno suficiente para que Alfred pudiera maniobrar. El motor se oyó. Sonaba muy bien, estaba bien cuidada, y nadie negaba que la motocicleta fuera de lujo. Arthur se cuestionó qué clase de hombre hacía esto por los niños, no podía ver su rostro, traía un casco negro y brillante.

Entonces, aceleró. La gente exclamó sorprendida al ver la motocicleta inclinarse hacia atrás, pensando que el conductor caería de espaldas, pero no. Alfred sabía lo que hacía, desde hace tiempo practicaba esto. Al terminar de levantar el extremo frontal, bajó al suelo y dio un giro a la derecha, haciendo sonar las ruedas contras el cemento. A continuación, regresó a toda velocidad, esta vez levantando la rueda de adelante.

― ¡Sensacional! ―exclamó Amalia maravillada de lo que mostraba Alfred, y miró a Arthur con una petición.

―Eres muy pequeña para comprarte una. ―determinó Arthur, sabía que quería una motocicleta, pero no estaba en edad y él tampoco se compraría una, a pesar que la del sujeto desconocido era buenísima. Una _Italika Chopper RC150._

No podía caer en la tentación.

Al finalizar todo, el motoquero se estacionó alejado de las familias, ahí había acabado con un final de piruetas que los dejó sin aliento. Le costó prácticamente un par de meses levantar su cuerpo con las manos sobre el asiento de la motocicleta. Recordó las primeras veces, un desastre y todo adolorido.

Se quitó el casco protector para respirar, fue un gran alivio, pero para Arthur no lo fue. Lo vio a la distancia, lo reconoció. No era cierto, él no podía estar aquí. ¿Por qué tenía que estarlo? ¿Lo estaba buscando? Entonces sintió que los fantasmas del pasado nunca lo dejaron libre. Lo seguían, lo seguirían a donde fuera que vaya. Su aliento se contuvo y su corazón detuvo el latido. Todo estaba congelado y lo único que le cruzaba por la mente, es que tiene que alejar a Amalia de él.

―Ese caballero es fantástico en motocicleta, voy a felicitarlo. ―justo, su hija se alejó de él yendo a toda prisa donde Alfred, ni siquiera pudo frenarla entre balbuceos, estaba atónito como para reaccionar adecuadamente. El aire se le fue, sólo podía observarla, pensar qué estaba haciendo ella.

Simplemente, Amalia se acercó a Alfred y le mencionó lo feliz y lo divertido que fue el momento, agregando un par de intereses más.

―Podrías convencer a mi papá en comprarme una moto. ―continuaba con su deseo, deseaba tanto una moto como la de él, tan fenomenal y fuera de este planeta.

Alfred se bajó de la motocicleta y le acarició los cabellos.

―Eres muy pequeña para eso, dile cuando cumplas dieciséis.

―Podrías convencerlo ahora para esa edad. ―no se daría por vencida, conseguiría su sueño, si tenía que ahorrar, ahorraría, pero quería esa motocicleta aunque fuera a la edad recomendada para obtener licencia.

―Bien, como quieras ―se encogió de hombros, después de todo el padre de la niña diría que sí o lo pensaría para cuando cumpliera dieciséis. Su muñeca fue tomada por Amalia, indicándole donde yacía su padre, muy entusiasmada. Alfred la mirada sonriente, y su expresión se congeló al alzar la mirada azul al rostro serio reconocible y borrado de su mente―. Arthur…

―Arthur, te traje al señor Alfred para que te convenza para yo tener una motocicleta a los dieciséis años. ―ella no pudo oír el susurro de Alfred, no se percataba del tenso ambiente formado por los recuerdos que ninguno de ellos dos quería mirar.

Alfred, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentado parecer ingenuo que nada le afectó. Realmente le afectaba demasiado el reencuentro con Arthur, después de tantos años.

―Bueno yo…señor, le dije que no sería bueno que tuviera una motocicleta…

―Sí, está bien. ―dijo Arthur, serio y sin expresión, bajando los orbes verdes a su hija.

― ¿Qué sucede con mi edad? ―exigió ella, confundida porque Alfred le dijo que conversaría con Arthur, y ahora le decía que no sería bueno tener una motocicleta.

―Hablaremos de eso después ―cogió la mano de Amalia alejándola de Alfred, dispuesto a regresar a casa sin una despedida―. El espectáculo terminó.

**. . .**

Había dejado a Amalia en la escuela, Explore Charter School, y se fue directo a su nuevo trabajo como contador en una compañía de inmuebles. De lo que sucedió hace dos días atrás, no pudo dejar de pensar. Alfred apareció en su vida, él había escapado de la vida miserable que tenía, pudo encontrar una mejor y estar estable. Todo iba perfecto en estos años, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer? ¿Qué quería la vida? ¿Arruinársela una vez más? No tenía por qué arruinarla, hizo lo correcto, no quería que Amalia saliera perjudicada. Ella ni siquiera tiene que saber quién es Alfred.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía Alfred justo cuando se mudó? Quizás visitaba a un amigo o un pariente, y si es así, Alfred aparecía en cualquiera de estos días, y no quería que Amalia se le acercara. Ella ya estaba ilusionada con una motocicleta, no paró hasta ayer en la noche, Alfred ejerció influencia en ella. Alfred no podía influenciarla, Arthur tenía miedo de eso, debía buscar una forma de que esos dos no se vieran más.

Desconcentrado en el volante de su coche, un sujeto en motocicleta se le cruzó cortándole el paso, por lo que tuvo que frenar de golpe, tocando la bocina.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?! ¡¿Sacaste la licencia con un italiano?! ―gritó por la ventana. Lo que le faltaba, más tipos en motocicleta, ¡era una plaga o el mundo se estaba encargando de hacerlo miserable una vez más!

―Saqué licencia con el sudor de mi frente ―respondió él, sacándose el casco protector, dejando ver su rostro. Era Alfred quien se cruzó a propósito―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Arthur. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? No te quitaré mucho tiempo si vas a hacer directo conmigo.

Segundos pasaron. Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar al trabajo. De seguro, Alfred le preguntará quién es esa niña, que ha sido de su vida y que ha sido después de lo ocurrió. Era mejor aceptar, o Alfred comenzaría insistir, y cuando insistía lo sacaba de quicio.

―De acuerdo.

**. . .**

Fueron a un restaurante pequeño y adecuando para pedir simplemente unos sándwiches y jugo natural. Uno yacía frente al otro, uno miraba al otro y el otro miraba el plato con el pan, queriendo salir de aquí.

―Cuéntame, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra? ―comenzó Alfred con lo primero que anhelaba saber durante muchos años.

―Sabes por qué ―Arthur arrastró las palabras mirando a Alfred, quien alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta mejor elaborada―. Porque ya no te amaba y porque…quería salvarme.

―Debiste decírmelo.

―Muy bien, reconozco que debí hablar contigo para terminar. Pero ya es pasado, ¿qué importa? ―su pasado estaba tan enterrado que se hacía presente cada imagen.

―Aclarar varias cosas en mi cabeza, Arthur ―levantó un poco la voz, empuñando las manos en la mesa, no había tocado su sándwich―. Te fuiste sin decirme nada, no supe de ti por muchos años hasta que me resigné por mi dignidad. Y ahora apareces como si nada con una niña… ¿Es tu hija?

Arthur tragó. Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa, sin quitar la mirada en el enfermo amor que pudo haber tenido hace trece años atrás.

―Sí, es mi hija.

―Adoptada. ―creyó en la lógica.

―Soy su padre biológico. ―su lógica se destruyó.

―Tuviste una hija, ¿con quién? ―se destruyó tanto que comenzaba a pensar en una traición cuando ellos dos estuvieron juntos.

―No debe interesarte.

―Por supuesto que me interesa ―Alfred exigió―. ¿Tiene trece años, no? Concuerda con el año que me abandonaste. ¿Tenías una mujer mientras estabas conmigo? ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Alfred no entró en desesperación, mas necesitaba saber qué pasó para que Arthur se fuera así como así, de la noche a la mañana sin decirle nada y cerrar el capítulo abierto.

Arthur, se encontraba incómodo sin mostrarlo, dispuesto a responder todo a Alfred, viendo que no recordaba ciertas partes de la vida, y esto lo dejaba tranquilo para poder responder.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Alfred? ―preguntó de vuelta― ¿Qué Amalia tuviera un padre drogadicto? Las drogas nos estaban matando, Alfred. Éramos inmaduros e inestables emocionalmente...

―Confirmas que me engañaste.

―Sí ―fue automático―. Además, quería salir del gran hoyo en que estaba, contigo a mi lado era imposible. Logré salir adelante y luego me casé con la madre de Amalia.

Alfred suspiró, ahora con todas sus dudas aclaradas. Y en ciertos puntos, Arthur tenía razón. Los dos estaban hundidos en las fiestas, alcohol, drogas y sexo cuando eran jóvenes, no les importaba nada, sólo disfrutar y borrar los malos momentos que ocurrían con sus padres. Confrontaciones descontroladas, huidas de casas, tuvieron que arriendar un departamento con tal de alejarse y tener su vida loca. Eran completamente inmaduros como para tener veinte y cuatro y veinte años. Arthur tuvo que saber que sería padre para darse cuenta que debía madurar y rehabilitarse. Cuando Arthur se fue de la nada, Alfred decayó y su madre tuvo que enviarlo a rehabilitación.

De seguro Arthur debía ser muy feliz con su familia soñada.

―La madre de Amalia falleció cuando ella tenía dos años. Tuve que criarla solo. ―dijo, aclarándolo. La intención de Alfred no era incomodarlo.

―Lamento esa parte de la historia, más por tu hija. Ella es inocente de todo esto. ―Arthur no necesitaba el lamento de nadie, pero no diría nada más.

― ¿Qué hacías en el vecindario? ―era lo que más quería saber de él, saber qué hacía dónde él vivía.

―Visitaba a mi madre, ¿y tú? ¿Vives ahí? ―contestó como si hablara del clima.

―Me mudé hace unos días.

―Ya veo ―sin más, terminó su sándwich de tres bocados y se bebió el jugo de papayas, dejando la mitad del dinero para pagar la cuenta. Y se puso de pie―. Muy bien Arthur, gusto haberte visto. Lo más seguro que nos veremos muy seguido, espero que nos llevemos bien.

― ¿Quieres forjar una amistad? ―le sorprendió, se desconcertó y se tensó.

― ¿Acaso es imposible? ―para Alfred no era imposible, muchas parejas que terminan son amigos, no veía el problema que Arthur sí veía. Éste, se encogió de hombros para no manifestar que no lo deseaba. Se despidieron y antes de marcharse, Alfred volteó hacia el inglés que seguía sentado― Por cierto, tu hija es adorable. Suerte que no heredó tu personalidad.

Arthur, vio a Alfred irse entre risas por el comentario. Cerró los parpados, juntó las manos sobre su rostro meditando lo que acababa de pasar. Le había mentido a Alfred en algunas cosas, pero eran mentiras muy bien escondidas, porque también había verdad. Eran mentiras verdaderas, le mintió diciéndole la verdad, y le dijo la verdad que Alfred conocía.

Después de terminar de trabajar, primero pasaría hablar con alguien de todo esto y que no fuera abrir la boca, luego iría a recoger a Amalia a la escuela. Para Arthur, Alfred seguía siendo el mismo de antes.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Una historia que se me ocurrió y como no hacía hace mil años un UKxUSA, me animé. Tengo la historia armada en cabeza, así que espero que resulte. Utilicé sólo los nyo's como los hijos, porque es más fácil xD

Sé que no se entiende bien la trama, pero es así.

Quizás demore en actualizar este, tengo otro fic casi completo, sólo me falta el final y lo estaría subiendo, pero no sé cuándo.

¡Saludos!

**¿Pan con queso?**


	2. 2

**Notas:** Se me olvidó una pareja participante: UKxSeychelles.  
Nyo!Nueva Zelanda=Clare.

* * *

. . .

**. . .**

* * *

**2**

La almohada estaba completamente enriquecida por el aroma de los dos, un poco de lavanda y un poco de alcohol y sudor, y al perfume que se desvanecía mientras se mezclaba con todos los aromas impregnándose en sus prendas, sus pieles escondidas. Arthur murmuró dentro del beso que Alfred le daba, encima de su cuerpo, encima de la cama, con las cortinas a medio cerrar de la tarde, y el sol alumbrando el desorden de la casa que mantenían a menudo. A ninguno le interesaba limpiar todos los días, era una pérdida de tiempo. La regla era, limpiar una vez a la semana o la pequeña casa estaría inundada de botellas de cerveza, ron, gin, tequila, brandy, de todo.

Alfred se deslizó por las mejillas de Arthur, bajando por su cuello, yendo lentamente y calurosamente desabotonando la camisa. Cada beso era hervor en electricidad en Arthur, y luego el teléfono de él comenzó a sonar. Estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, por lo que alcanzó a apagar la condenada llamada. No tenía tiempo para contestar, estaba demasiado ocupado mientras Alfred descendía hasta el punto máximo, y miró la mirada divertida y picardía de él.

―Lo haré, si me ruegas.

**. . .**

― ¡Despierta! ―el gritó de Amalia lo hizo despertar de un susto. No sabía dónde se encontraba hasta dejar pasar cuantos segundos para darse cuenta que era tarde. ¡Era tarde! Debía alistarse para dejar a Amalia en la escuela, ir a trabajar y hacer muchas cosas. ¿Cómo demonios pudo quedarse dormido? Es verdad, no activó la alarma a su teléfono. Corrió a toda velocidad al tocador, a ducharse mientras Amalia le dedicaba una mirada de resignación. Era el colmo. Así que fue a prepararle un desayuno exprés.

Estando en el coche yendo directo a la escuela de su hija, comiéndose una tostada con mermelada, se detuvo y la dejó, continuando con su viaje al trabajo. Al llegar, quedó pensativo en su minuto de descanso en la oficina. En la mañana acababa de soñar con los recuerdos, si no fuera porque Amalia lo desertó, en qué acción terminaría y en qué estado despertaría. Ese sueño no fue para nada bueno, todo por culpa de la aparición de Alfred. Ayer, como planeó visitó a la señora que vivía a seis casas más allá de la suya, una vez recogido a Amalia, dejándola tranquila viendo caricaturas en la televisión. Visitó a la madre de Alfred, tuvo que preguntar a los vecinos si conocían a una señora llamada April Williams Jones, o April Jones. Sabiendo la casa, fue allí, al parecer ella lo esperaba y le permitió pasar, compartiendo una taza de té y un panecillo recién horneado.

―Me alegra que hayas venido, Arthur ―acomodó sus faldas al sentarse―. Pude ver a tu hija, la has criado muy bien. Es una niña preciosa.

―Gracias. ―no era un título enorme cuidar de su hija por sí solo, pero no podía comportarse irónico. Las ironías debía dejarlas a un lado.

―Lamento lo de tu esposa.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que falleció, no es necesario lamentarse, sólo vine hablar de _aquello_ ―dijo en claro, seguido de un sorbo a su té para remojar la garganta― ¿Qué tan seguido viene Alfred?

―Es la primera vez que viene a verme, vivía en Los Ángeles y se mudó a Brooklyn hace dos semanas. ―respondió la señora, mala noticia para Arthur. Alfred vive en Brooklyn también.

―Uhm, ¿vendrá muy seguido? ―cruzó los brazos y las piernas, y la señora April se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía si Alfred la visitaría muy seguido o no, entonces suspiró.

―Todo está bien, Arthur ―ella surcó una media sonrisa captando más su atención―. Alfred está muy bien en su mundo creado por él mismo cuando pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. _Eso_, pudo detener a Alfred.

―Eso espero, no quiero que recupere la memoria.

Realmente, eso espera. Su cabeza pensaba en exigencia, se supone que era su descanso. Se animó a ir al tocador y refrescarse la cara con agua fría. Luego su día típico transcurrió hasta el día siguiente, esta vez levantándose más temprano y tirando de la cama a su hija.

―Amalia apresúrate, no quiero que llegues tarde a clases. ―dijo y la chica no se inmutó en correr a la ducha. Todo lo hace con tranquilidad.

Mientras desayunaban un sencillo plato de cereal con leche, Amalia en ese momento recordó las nuevas reglas que tendría esta casa. Debió decirlas al comienzo de la mudanza.

―Oye Arthur, espero que no traigas mujeres u hombres a esta casa, sabes lo que decía la abuela. ―el habla de la menor lo asombró, pero no tanto, ya estaba acostumbrado a las exigencias de "padrastro o madrastra para mí", y sobre todo la abuela, su madre. Como no recordar a ellas dos diciéndole _"Él no es para ti. ¿Esa mujer? Se parece la señora que vende artículos callejeros. No me gustan como pareja para ti, papá."_

Él únicamente trata de rehacer su vida. Amalia lo comprendía, no obstante…

―Necesitas mi aprobación para eso, cualquier mujer u hombre debe complacerme primero. ―eso era, primero su "x" pareja debía complacer a su hija, si no lo conseguía, era un fracaso. Y hasta el momento, nada ha sucedido.

Arthur sonrió, dándole la razón, terminado de desayunar. Fueron enseguida al auto estacionado afuera de su casa, muy estilo Brooklyn. Al abrir las puertas del coche, Amalia oyó el llamado de Jean, aproximándose.

― ¡Amalia! ¿Puedo ir contigo? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa siendo perseguido por su morena madre.

―Jean, no seas impetuoso ―Michelle no había podido atraparlo cuando se le vino esa idea a la cabeza de viajar con la menor―. Disculpa, Arthur.

― ¿Van en la misma escuela? ―inquirió Arthur, interesado y curioso, ya que no manejaba el conocimiento a que escuela iban los niños de aquí. Entonces supo que su hija y Jean eran compañeritos― No tengo inconvenientes para llevarlo, el auto es grande.

―Pero… ―la mujer no estaba del todo segura de aprovechar el gesto del británico.

―Mamá, por favor. ―y Jean le rogaba jalando de su blusa de trabajo, la que la hizo aceptar con la condición de que su hijo se comportara. Jean entró al auto, atrás junto con Amalia. Michelle quedó afuera observando, media intranquila.

― ¿No va a subir? ―Arthur preguntó antes de entrar al coche, Michelle no entendió, ¿ir también?― Me imagino que tiene que ir a trabajar, no espera llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Quedándose como una mamá tonta cuando los minutos pasaban para llegar atrasada al trabajo, no era buena idea. Acertó con la cabeza y subió en el asiento al lado de Arthur. Michelle se disculpó, no era su intención aprovecharse de su hospitalidad, sobre todo, ya que su auto estaba en reparaciones y tenían que caminar un poco para tomar un taxi o un autobús. Arthur le dijo que no eran necesarias las disculpas, y en eso Amalia se acercó a él por detrás, preguntándole si este fin de semana la llevaría al McDonald's o le compraría una bicicleta, por el nombre, asombrando a Michelle.

Arthur le dijo que lo pensaría, entre comida chatarra y un deporte.

― ¿Te llama por el nombre? ―Michelle dejó escapar el asombro que mantenía, nunca escuchó a un hijo llamar a sus padres por el nombre de pila.

―Le di el permiso a los cuatro años, desde entonces no ha parado. ―sonrió de lado, recordando que al año de vida de Amalia, apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

―Es gracioso. ―luego sonrió y rió ella.

El coche de Arthur se estacionó en la escuela, los dos niños bajaron y se despidieron de sus padres, caminando con calma a clases.

La primera clase era latín y Amalia se aburría, pedía tener receso. Una vez afuera, en el comedor de la escuela, fue acompañada por Jean a sentarse juntos. Deseaba que los hermanos Beilschmidt-Héderváry estuvieran en esta escuela, eran divertidos. Y Tijmen, bueno…no lo conocía muy bien.

Almorzaron y platicaron conociéndose aún más, hablando de lugares en los que han vivido y sus sueños para cuando sean grandes y sus familias.

― ¿No tienes mamá? ―Jean se desorientó al oír que su nueva amiga no tenía una figura maternal en quién apoyarse.

―Ella murió cuando tenía dos años, pero Arthur guarda sus fotos y cuando me siento triste las veo ―dijo, dando un bocado a su postre que era una jalea de frutilla―. Mi mamá era muy linda, un día te puedo traer una fotografía, incluso en algunas salgo yo de bebé con ella y Arthur ―surcó una sonrisa―. ¿Qué hay de tu papá, Jean? ¿Tu mamá es viuda también?

―No, están divorciados ―respondió bajando la mirada a jugar con el tenedor, pinchando los trozos de verduras que le quedaban en el plato―. Mamá ganó la custodia, bueno…no es como si mi padre se preocupara mucho por mí. Mamá siempre se las ingenió para salir adelante, y la mayoría de las veces la hago enojar.

― ¿Sabes qué? Creo que Arthur y tu mamá se llevaron muy bien. ―para ella misma sintió que era inusual que esté entusiasmara por una candidata para su padre, en algún momento debía pensar de ese modo. Cumpliría catorce en enero, su padre no podía quedarse soltero para toda la vida.

Entonces, Jean la miró interrogando. Concordaba que sus padres se llevaron bien, pero la sonrisa de Amalia le hacía dar escalofríos.

― ¿En qué estás pensando?

―Nada. ―nada, eran muchas cosas en su cabeza.

**. . .**

De regreso a casa, Arthur tomó una leve siesta en su habitación. Amalia, aprovechó de hacer y preparar la cena, para poder conversar de la vida con su padre. Hizo unos huevos revueltos al agua, tostadas, tazas de té y ensaladas. Alimentación sana que Arthur le ha inculcado. Justo al terminar de colocar la mesa, Arthur despertó y entró al comedor.

―Vaya, ¿tuviste ánimos para hacer la cena? ―sorprendido, pero no mucho ya que cuando él no tenía tiempo o estaba enfermo, Amalia cocinaba, o ella no le permitía tocar siquiera una manzana, por ser peligro digestivo.

―Es para conversar contigo, queridísimo padre. ―sonó delicada y entusiasmada, tomando asiento.

―No te llevaré a Disneyland. ―dijo de inmediato al escuchar "queridísimo padre". Es una mala señal. Tomó asiento también, frente a la menor.

―No es eso, y no se me ha olvidado. ―aclaró.

― ¿De qué trata? ―Arthur preguntó yendo por las tostadas, y se fijó que Amalia iba hablar con la boca llena, y le señaló que eso era irrespetuoso. Rápidamente la chica masticó y tragó.

― ¿Qué tal la vecina de allá arriba? La madre de Jean. ―fue directa, no quería balbucear como lo suele hacer su progenitor al estar nervioso e indeciso o decidido.

―Ah, bien ―eso fue todo, encogiéndose de hombros. Enseguida percibió la mirada acusadora y decepcionante de su hija―. ¿Qué?

―Di algo más, como sueles hacer a tus amigos.

― ¿Estás espiando? ―frunció el entrecejo con bastantes dudas, no era posible que ella estuviera escuchando las pláticas de él y sus amigos cuando vivían en Inglaterra. Es decir, él es de pocos amigos, así que…―¿Qué cosas has escuchado?

―Nada de lo que ya no sepa ―ya tenía el conocimiento de tantas cosas de la vida, que nada le sorprende, menos de Arthur. Había conocido a uno de los amigos de él, Vladimir, éste venía a casa a tomar algunas cervezas mientras ella yacía en su cuarto viendo la televisión, y oía conversaciones muy triviales aptas para alguien de quince años. Arthur se ruborizó por la vergüenza, no sabía eso. Amalia prosiguió―. ¿La encuentras linda?

Arthur parpadeó regresando en sí. Estaban hablando de Michelle.

―Sí, es linda. ―la respuesta hizo emocionar cada vez más a Amalia.

― ¿Es simpática?

―Sí. ―sospechaba.

― ¿Es una mamá sensual?

― ¿Cuál es tu punto? ―terminó con el cuestionario de su hija, bajando los cubiertos a sostener su mentón en las manos, siendo atento ante el interés de ella. La señora Michelle le agradaba y se encontraba dentro de sus candidatas como madrastras, pero Arthur le dijo que ella bromeaba― Jamás has aceptado a ninguna mujer…ni a hombres, a ninguno de los dos con los que he estado y tratando que les caigas bien.

Era muy cierto. Novio o novia que traía, Amalia los rechazaba con argumentos.

―Las otras y los otros solo babearon por tu billetera, Arthur, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Son interesados. ―incluso, ella llegaba a transformarse en su abuela, la madre de Arthur, con ese tono. O incluso, hay veces que Amalia actúa como su mini esposa.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que la madre de Jean es diferente? ―sonrió un poco, bajando los brazos a la mesa.

―Lo sé ―afirmó―. El punto es, que intentes salir con ella, después de todo ella es divorciada.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Lo sabes? ―la tomó por sorpresa, poniéndose de pie. Significa que ya se conocen― ¿Te lo dijo? ¡¿Van a tener una cita?!

―Conversamos un rato, y no vamos a tener una cita. ―contrarrestó y luego le dijo que se sentara en la silla. Obedeció.

― ¿Tendrás una cita con ella? ¿Más comunicación?

―No tendré citas con ella, nada con ella. Sólo es la vecina, la madre de uno de tus compañeritos. ¿De acuerdo?

―Eres aburrido, Arthur ―totalmente decepcionada, creó un mohín en el rostro. Al terminar de cenar, se levantó―. Arthur, mañana le mostraré a Jean algunas o una foto de mi mamá, ¿puedo?

― ¿Para qué?

―Para que la conozca. ―contestó sin más, a lo que Arthur lo pensó y le dio la autorización, pero.

―Si pierdes una, estarás castigada. ―con esa condición, porque aquellas fotos eran lo único que tenía de su esposa fallecida, quien le ayudó y lo respaldó en todos sus problemas. Y eran de las pocas cosas que Amalia tenía de su madre. Eran las fotos de su madre, jamás las perdería. Eran sagradas.

Al día siguiente, el día de Arthur se arruinó por completo. Murmuró un sarcasmo para sí mismo _"Genial, nos visita de nuevo", _mientras se detuvo antes de entrar al coche para dejar a su hija. Alfred estaba ahí, a distancia siendo el atractivo de atención por los niños grandes y pequeños del vecindario con esa motocicleta. En cambio, Amalia, seguía animada como si Alfred fuera su musa y lo más asombroso que ha visto en su vida, inclusive, espantó a Arthur. Amalia anotó a Alfred como candidato a padrastro número dos, a ella le agradaba, le gustaría tener un segundo padre así, tan energético, regalando sonrisas a la vida y a las personas.

Amalia, no sabía de lo que hablaba si supiera el pasado de su padre y Alfred. No tenía idea de las acciones de ellos dos. Ella podría saber todo, de que en el pasado fueron parejas por un largo tiempo, pero jamás, **jamás**, ella deberá saber una parte crucial de la historia.

Bien, respiró hondo y regresó a la casa a buscar algunos papeles que se quedaron, mientras Amalia lo esperaría con calma, observando lo que sucedía con Alfred, el cual prefirió acercarse y ver.

― ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están? ―dejando su motocicleta y su casco, preguntó sonriente y los menores exclamaron que estaban muy bien― ¿Van a la escuela? Que aburrido…

―Desde que llegó ha causado estragos. ―más allá, Emma se preocupaba que los niños tuvieran tanto acercamiento con aquel motoquero, podría ser mala influencia, pero no era su intención juzgar tan rápido. Cualquier madre estaría preocupada, más cuando su hijo le pide una motocicleta al cumplir los dieciséis.

―Ni lo digas, Gilbert ha querido comprarse una motocicleta para que yo me suba en traje rojo ―comentó, haciendo que las miradas de Emma y Michelle dudaran―. Es verdad. ―se cruzó de brazo, era cierto. Gilbert le dijo que deseaba…eso, y le insistía constantemente y frente a sus hijos.

En tanto, Alfred continuaba ahí narrando sus anécdotas y de donde venía para visitar a su madre. Se sacó la chaqueta que lo acaloraba un poco, mostrando su camiseta blanca y los brazos con trazos. Eran tatuajes, tenía tatuajes. Y luego, se le olvidó por completo a que vino hoy, aparte de visitar una vez más a su madre.

―Niños, le daré un regalo. ¿Les gustaría dar un viaje en mi moto? ―propuso, y muchos gritos se animaron al cielo espantando a las tres madres que no escuchaban por qué los menores gritaron de esa manera― Haré un concurso para quién será el primero, ¿bien? Quién levante más rápido la mano, gana. ¡¿Quién quiere un viaje con Alfred?!

Y rápidamente todos levantaron las manos. Amalia también, no perdería su oportunidad, por lo que estuvo atenta, y Alfred la señaló como la ganadora con su audaz mirada de águila gracias a los anteojos.

― ¡Tú, eres la ganadora!

― ¡Súper! ―más que emocionada, era lejos lo mejor que le ha sucedido en su vida. ¡Viajaría en una motocicleta! Y todos los niños bufaron, pero querían ver de todos modos.

Al subirse junto con Alfred al motor con ruedas, él le entregó el casco de protección, y…

― ¡Amalia, bájate de ahí inmediatamente! ―Arthur venía con el entrecejo completamente arrugado al ver que su hija yacía arriba de esa cosa endemoniada. No podía creerlo al salir de casa, sólo fueron minutos buscando sus papeles y vio lo peor que podría ver.

―Pero, Arthur…

― ¡Ahora! ―no quería escuchar a Amalia. De acuerdo, ella no tenía idea de nada, no debía saberlo, y él no la arriesgaría a Alfred. Así que, sujetó la mano de su hija y la bajó bruscamente de la motocicleta, quitándole el casco. Se lo devolvió a Alfred, aún brusco y enojado. Era la observación de todo el mundo.

―Oye, cálmate, no le sucederá nada. Sólo será una vuelta. ―excusó Alfred, no era para tanto. Está bien que Arthur se enoje, pero no a ese límite como si fuera a cometer un crimen, o estar al lado de la menor era un crimen.

Y Arthur se le acercó lo suficiente para que los demás no escucharan, menos Amalia que se encontraba nerviosa y asustada. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enfurecido.

―No arriesgaré a mi hija a un loco como tú ―determinó el inglés, amargo, seco y disgustado―. ¿Qué intentas? ¿Vengarte por lo que te hice usando a mi hija?

―No intento vengarme, sólo quiero darles diversión a esos niños ―respondió más tranquilo que Arthur―. Veo que sus padres son bastante aburridos. A los niños no les hace mal un poco de diversión.

―Llevar a un niño en una motocicleta, no es diversión, puedes causar un accidente ―masculló―. Eres un irresponsable, no has cambiado en nada.

Las palabras tocaron a Alfred. Él ya no era un irresponsable y sí ha cambiado, Arthur no lo nota. Forzó sus orbes azules a los verdes, sosteniendo la mirada. Él era responsable y lo daría a conocer, no quería nadie más, que ninguna persona que conoce o conoció lo trate como aquel muchacho inmaduro. Lo demostraría.

Cerró los ojos, viendo el agua clara. Los abrió mirando a la menor que estuvo a punto de dar un paseo.

―Lo siento Amalia, pero papá no quiere arriesgarse. Tiene razón, es peligroso ―y luego desvió la vista a Arthur, quien dio pasos atrás―. Nos veremos otro día, niños. ―despidiéndose, se marchó deteniéndose en la casa de su madre. Ella lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, vio absolutamente todo.

―Eres el colmo, Alfred.

**. . .**

No dijo ni una sola palabra en el transcurso, concentrado en el volante y en lo que hacía. Amalia se encontraba en la misma situación, sin abrir la boca, no era bueno hacer enojar más a Arthur, más de lo que estaba.

No quedaba mucho para llegar a la escuela, y Arthur detuvo el auto ante la luz roja, y dijo:

―Escúchame Amalia, y espero que acojas mis órdenes. No importa quien sea, no te subirás a ninguna moto.

―Pero Alfred no es…

― ¡A ninguna moto! ―exasperó, los nudillos se aclararon mientras sostenían el volante. Sabía que Amalia iba a decir que Alfred no era malo. No lo conocía, maldita sea. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacerla entender?― No te subirás a su moto y la moto de nadie, menos de alguien que no conoces, menos la de un hombre. ¿Entiendes?

―Sí…

―No te oí.

―Sí, papá.

Posteriormente, el carro avanzó. No quería sentir mal a su hija, notó sus últimas palabras tristes y que ella no lograba comprenderlo. Arthur sabía que Amalia estaría enojada y sentida por días, sobre todo por haberla bajado de la motocicleta ante todos los vecinos, ella estaba avergonzada, había sido el centro de la atención. Cualquier niño de su edad y sobre todo a esa edad, estaría avergonzado porque su padre le gritó fuera de la casa. Mas él lo hacía por su bien, por su bienestar. Cuidarla y protegerla de Alfred.

Al estacionarse en el establecimiento estudiantil, antes de dejar a ir Amalia, le dijo que tuviera suerte en la escuela. Ella no respondió, sólo bajó del coche y se fue al aula. Enojada y triste. Alfred se equivocó al decir que ella no tenía su personalidad, había mezclas en el interior de su hija.

Decidió conducir una vez más por las calles de Brooklyn, no tenía ganas de trabajar, no trabajaría con este rostro malhumorado. No tuvo más opción que darse un respiro antes de ir al trabajo, apagando el motor.

Se acarició el rostro con las manos, después los cabellos rubios. ¿Cómo podía afrontar esto de ahora en adelante? Estaba claro que Alfred estaría metido en casa de su madre la mayoría de los días, y Amalia ya encontraba que Alfred era lo mejor del mundo. Arthur, hizo todo lo posible por cuidar y criar a Amalia en un ambiente cálido que no tendría nunca con Alfred. La madre de Alfred le ayudó con todo esto, con la idea, que era lo mejor para los tres, y por suerte Alfred perdió recuerdos que todavía no recordaba, ¿pero cuánto más dudaría? En algún momento Alfred va a recordar, y odiará a todo el mundo por lo que le hicieron, sobre todo a él y la señora April. Todavía recuerda esa madrugada en el hospital, en Los Ángeles. La señora April le entregó a su hija envuelta en una manta, según el plan que era lo mejor para la recién nacida y para todos, ya que Alfred no estaba apto para madurar y no sería capaz, pero Arthur lo estaba e intentó tantas veces convencer a Alfred que al final fue peor y no hubo caso.

Arthur se fue a Inglaterra con Amalia, y conoció a su fallecida esposa. Ahora la veía en una fotografía que traía guardada en la guantera del auto. Cerró los parpados con fuerza, pidiéndole a Clare que le ayudara con Amalia. Ella sabía toda su historia, él mismo se la contó cuando comenzaron a ser pareja y a ella no le importaba si tenía una hija o no, serían una familia. Ahora la necesitaba de nuevo, que le ayudara hacer entender a Amalia que no puede acercarse a Alfred.

**. . .**

― ¿A qué ahora llega Matt?

―No te desvíes el tema, Alfred. ―su madre y el adulto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, compartiendo y hablando de lo que acababa de ocurrir con esa niña y su padre entrando en cólera. Alfred sólo había venido porque Matthew vendría y quería un almuerzo familiar, no para hablar de Arthur y Arthur.

―Por Dios, no me he acostado con Arthur, ni siquiera lo he besado ―articuló con la respuesta que quería escuchar totalmente su madre con una mirada despectiva―. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer un retroceso de mi vida? Él es mi pasado, es todo. Y quedamos en tratar de ser amigos o conocidos, pero en la manera que me trató, no lo creo.

―No quiero volverte a ver con él, Al. ―expuso.

―Mamá, te prometo que he mi salud mental está bien. Arthur sólo será un recuerdo, lo nuestro fue tortuoso y lo reconozco. No pensaría en estar con él. ―explicó haciendo entender a su madre que su cabeza estaba fuera de foco en relación de volver o retomar una aventura con el pasado. Arthur es pasado, tema terminado. La droga y el alcohol quedaron atrás, enterrado a fondo, allá en el núcleo del planeta. Sólo le quedaban los tatuajes, pero era parte de su piel. Arthur también debería tenerlos, tratando de esconderlo con camisas y camisetas de mangas largas y chaquetas, para que su hija no esté preguntándole por qué porta tatuajes.

El timbre sonó. Alfred alzó las orejas atento, había llegado Matthew al fin, su hermano. Su madre le dijo que se comportara y no hiciera preguntas que lo hicieran avergonzar. Debía tener un límite en las preguntas.

Al entrar Matthew acompañado de su pareja Francis, Alfred lo abrazó con euforia. No lo ha visto desde hace siete meses, eran como años, como gemelos separados al nacer. Matthew sabía que Alfred exageraba en muchas cosas, pero lo abrazó de todos modos, también lo extrañó, era su hermano.

A Francis ya lo conocía, era el novio de su hermano por dos años. Comenzaron con una relación abierta y finalmente acabaron por optar por ser una relación más seria.

Durante el almuerzo, todo fue trivial. Tocaron un poco de política, pero la señora April prefirió cambiar el tema, no le agradaba, era como hablar de fútbol. Entonces, pronto Francis y Matthew decidieron hablar de ellos y su futuro.

―Bueno, con _mon amour_ Matthew y yo nos propusimos a comenzar con la fábrica de bebés. ―mencionó Francis.

― ¡¿Voy a ser tío?! ―Alfred exclamó emocionado, ¡un sobrino!

―Alfred, compórtate ―le dijo su madre para tranquilizarlo y no adelantarse tanto―. Todavía no vas a ser tío… ¿o nos tienen una sorpresa?

―No, no. ―Matthew negó enseguida, medio ruborizado, regresando a Alfred a la calma.

― ¿Y cuándo podré tener un sobrino? ―e hizo un puchero.

―Esperemos que el próximo salga positivo, aunque al principio Francis y yo nos debatimos quien cargaría los nueve meses. ―Matthew surcó una sonrisa y reía para adentro al recordar que él y Francis tuvieron que jugar a las cartas para ver quién cargaría al bebé en el vientre. El que perdía sería, y bueno, Matthew perdió.

―Hace falta un niño en la familia, ¿no? ―dijo Alfred después de dar un sorbo a su bebida de cola― Me gustan los niños, me gustaría tener uno. No, dos o tres, ¡seis!

―Parece que te gustaría mucho ser padre. ―seis hijos, para él sería un colapso mental, ni hablar de Francis.

―Sí, lo único malo, es la cesárea ―continuó Alfred―. Te dejaran una cicatriz en la panza, Matthew.

Matthew se tensó, no había pensado en la cesárea, en lo dolores, ¡en el pabellón! Francis, enseguida le acarició la espalda calmándole los nervios, ahora no podía negarse, ¡fue un acuerdo! Lo acarició y le mencionó un poco nervioso que su panza estaría bien, que la cicatriz que tendrá será tan pequeña que no se notará.

―Esperemos eso, ojalá no sea como la mía cuando me operaron de apendicitis ―siguió bromeando entre risas, y su madre suspiró―. Aunque, no recuerdo muy bien esa operación.

―Bueno, estabas tan traumado que tu cerebro lo noqueó, gritabas como ninguna niña. ―fue turno de su madre para burlarse de él.

― ¡No es cierto! ―chilló Alfred, él jamás gritó como una niña en esa operación a pesar de no recordarla bien, sin embargo tenía la evidencia en su vientre, aunque…era extraña la posición de la cicatriz como para pensar que fue operado de apendicitis.

Todos siguieron riendo.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Subo el segundo rápido, para dejar un más clara la trama y complemente con el primero. Y eso. Muchas cosas, se aclararan con el tiempo.

Ahora sí que demoraré en actualizar, debo prepararme para una exposición con un trabajo de investigación, disertación de diez minutos y debo hacer una muestra de mi trabajo, sola. Sniff… Tengo que ir a comprar las cosas…

¿Cuál es el pasado de Arthur y Alfred?  
¿Qué es eso del mundo creado por Alfred?  
¿Qué pasa con la memoria de Alfred? ¿Ah?

¡Saludos!

**¿Pan con queso y jamón?**


End file.
